laѕ pregυnтaѕ de endoυ!
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Endou es muy curioso pero sobretodo... Inocente. Le pregunta algo a Kazemaru a lo que este le contesta con una tontería, lo cual los lleva a un pacto y un sello un poco particular... Yaoi  - Boys Love - *Endou X Kazemaru & Midorikawa X Hiroto*


Aquí con otro fic, que de nuevo es un One~Shot ^.^UU

Espero les guste, la pareja principal es "Endou X Kazemaru" y la secundaria "Midorikawa X Hiroto" Waa~

Espero y les guste, si hay algunas partes que no tienen coherencia alguna... Pues... Ni modo XDD

**Aclaraciones: **

**- -** : _Acciones_

**... **: _Hablan_

**(**)**: _Pensamientos_

****

█║▌│ █│║▌ ║││█║▌ │║║█║  
τσdσs lσs Dεяεcнσs яεsεяvαdσs™  
cσρчяιgнτ ©2010 Yukiko-Kun.

_**Inazuma Eleven**_ no me pertenece pero si el fic ¿Ok? XD

* * *

**Las preguntas de Endou~Kun.**

En la sala se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente unos 12 o 13 años, cabello azulado, ojos de tono rojizo, un gran mechón de cabello cubriéndole el izquierdo, estaba viendo despreocupadamente la televisión cuando otro chico de la misma edad, cabello marrón oscuro, ojos de igual color y una banda naranja en su cabello, llego y se le tiro encima.

- **¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió Endou-Kun! **– Se quejó el ojos rojizos –

- L**o siento Kazemaru-Kun… Pero… Tengo una pregunta…** - Con una sonrisa y acomodándose al lado del peliazul –

- **¿Ah? Pues… Dime, talvez la pueda contestar… **- Un tanto confundido –

- **¡Claro que si! ¡Kazemaru-Kun si tú eres muy inteligente!** – Le halago a lo que el chico se sonrojo levemente –

-** Ya… Di-Dime tú pregunta…**

- **Kazemaru-Kun… ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?** – Preguntó inocentemente –

- **¡Endou-Kun! **– Todo sonrojado - **¡E-Eso…! Ve y… ¡Pregúntaselo a Tsunami-San!** – Tratando de evitar la pregunta -

- **Esta con Tachimukai-Kun en su habitación… Parece que ayudándole con la tarea… O algo así… Y el me dijo que tú sabias la respuesta **– A Kazemaru le cayo un balde de agua fría, sabia que confiarle sus secretos a ese moreno pelirosa… Había sido un gran **error** –

- **Bueno… E-Endou-Kun… Los bebés… Se hacen… ¡Con harina!** – Se quedo sorprendido por la tremenda estupidez que acababa de decirle al Portero el cual solo se quedo analizando las cosas –

- **¿Harina?** – El Defensa asintió nervioso - **¡Genial!**

- **H-Hm…**

- **… Kazemaru-Kun… ¿Me puedes ayudar a hacer un bebé?** – Con una carita inocente –

- **¡¿Q-QUÉ?**

- **¡Endou-Kun!** – Los dos chicos voltearon a ver a un chico pelirrojo de la misma edad de los dos chicos, ojos verdes y test muy pero muy blanca como un papel, correspondiendo al nombre de Hiroto Kiyama, tenía un adorable rubor en las mejillas y una mirada perpleja –

- **¿Si, Hiroto-San?** – Pregunto el Portero tan lindo –

- **¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo acabas de decirle a Kazemaru-Kun…?** – Tratando de auto-convencerse de que había escuchado mal –

- **De que si me podía ayudar a hacer un bebé… **- Volteando a ver a Kazemaru el cual estaba más rojo que un tomate –

-** L-Luego te explico… Hiroto-Kun…** - Haciendo ademán de que eran muchas cosas difíciles –

- **Es… Esta bien… Creo… **- No muy convencido –

- **¡Hiroto! ¡Tremendo pedazo de flojo ya deja de acosar a Endou-Kun y Kazemaru-Kun! ¡¿Quieres?** – El dueño de esa voz era Midorikawa Ryuuji, cabello amarillo verdoso, ojos negros, piel tostada y al parecer de 14 o 15 años iba entrando con sus usuales manos detrás de la nuca –

- **¡¿Cómo que acosando, eh Midorikawa-San?** – Un molesto Hiroto con un tono rosa en las mejillas y reprochándole al rubio –

-** Niégame que te los quieres violar…** - Con una sonrisa arrogante -

- **Bueno…** - No sabía como contestarle, no se le ocurría nada coherente -

-** Además se que tienes fotos de mi en _bajos perfiles _bajo tú cama y por las noches te pones a verlas… ¿No? **– Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrían esas idioteces? Solo sabía algo… Luego lo arreglaría con el y seria por las malas –

- **Mejor… Mejor cállate… Midorikawa-San idiota… **- Los tres restantes, (Endou, Kazemaru y Midorikawa) empezaron a reírse ante tal actitud del chico "Test de Papel" (Apodo propinado por el rubio verdoso) –

- **¡Ne! ¡Midorikawa-San!** – Le llamó el menor a lo que el mencionado se acerco a el –

- **Dime, Endou-Kun…** - Con una sonrisa revolviéndole los cabellos –

- **¿Tú me quisieras ayudar a hacer un bebé?** – Midorikawa quedó de piedra mientras que Kazemaru se golpeaba contra un cojín por las tonterías que decía ahora su querido Portero, gracias a el –

- **¡¿El qué de qué de quién de cómo cuando por que y que?** – No sabia como reaccionar y lo primero fue ver al peliazul –

-** Luego te explico también… Midorikawa-San…** - Con el cojín aún sobre su sonrojada cara –

- **¡Y más te vale que si!** – Calmándose - **¡Bueno vamos flojo! Los demás chicos están que se mueren por salir al parque, y es tú deber ayudarme, _Mi Querido Hiro-Chan. _**– Ante tal apodo, Hiroto se sonrojo mientras que el ojinegro empezó a reírse por lo fácil que era molestar al pelirrojo –

- **¡Cállate Midorikawa-San!** – Se lleva al rubio arrastrado, luego solo se escucho un ruido sordo y un "_¡Ouch, Hiro-Chan eso dolió!_" y un "_¡Te lo mereces!_" -

- **E-Endou-Kun… Creo que… Lo de los bebés solo debería quedar entre nosotros… ¿Bien?** – No se imaginaba que Endou anduviera por todo el lugar gritando "¡_¿Quién me quisiera ayudar a hacer un bebé?_" –

- **¿Secreto entre los dos?** – El peliazul asiente - **¡OH! ¡Recuerdo haber visto algo así en una película con Tsunami-San!**

- **¿Película?** – El Defensa preguntó un poco confundido –

-** ¡Si! ¡Una pareja guardo secretos entre si! ¡Y lo sellaron con…!**

- **¿Pareja, Sellaron? **– Con un tono rosa, sabía que de Endou había que esperarse lo más extraño –

- **¡UN BESO!** – Gritó feliz a lo que el ojimarrón se cayo del sillón –

- **¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUÉ?** – Todo sonrojado –

- **¡Si! ¡Y así lo sellaremos nosotros!** – Una sonrisa amplia –

- **¡En…! ¡Endou-Kun! ¡Pero…!** – Estaba a punto de protestar pero el castaño se le vino encima - ¡Endou-Kun!

- **¡Vamos! No es nada malo, ¿Verdad?** – Acercándosele –

- **B-Bueno… (*_¡Claro que si lo es! ¡Somos dos chicos! ¡Y…! ¡Y…!_*)** – No pudo seguir pensando en más puesto sintió los calidos y suaves labios de Endou Mamoru sobre los suyos, se exalto de sobremanera pero le siguió el juego al pequeño – **(*_Adoro… Adoro en verdad la inocencia de Endou-Kun… Y sobre todo sus ocurrencias…_*)**

Mientras que uno de los pasillos cerca de allí se podía observar al mismo pelirrojo de hace minutos junto al ojinegro.

- **Son tan adorables… ¿No crees Midorikawa-San?** – Viendo la escena –

- **¿Quieres intentarlo? **– Le propuso –

- **¿A qué te refieres…? **– Un tanto confundido, si bien tenia un poco de inocencia el ojiverde –

- **No debiste preguntar eso…** - Lo carga –

- **¡Oye! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Midorikawa-San!** – Todo sonrojado removiéndose entre los brazos del piel tostada –

- **Obvio y claro que no… Vamos, te _ayudare _a hacer tú tarea…** - Con una sonrisa maliciosa y empezando a caminar hacia la habitación que compartía con el pequeño –

- **¡¿Cómo que tarea? ¡Si no tengo!** – Aún más confundido, apenado, molesto, etc –

- **Bueno, pero ahora si.** – Llegando a la habitación, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras de si… -

* * *

Espero y les guste =D

Hasta la próxima ~


End file.
